


always here

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: !!, (subtly), Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Parent Donald Duck, i forgot how hard tags are??, protect louie duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: huey wakes up in the middle of the night & hears his baby bro crying. literally just so much love and comfort for louie
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 25
Kudos: 235





	always here

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a dt fic aah!! i have a lot of plans for soft hdl moments but my fav fics are always of huey & dewey comforting their little brother and i thought i'd give it a try :)) please take this trash and thank you for reading!!!

Huey woke up to the sound of sniffling. It was totally dark and he was two bunks up but Huey knew right away the source of the noise - he’d heard these soft sobs too many times before. Thinking about it made his heart ache for his baby brother.

Without a second thought Huey rolled over and started down the ladder, dragging his red blanket with him. He passed Dewey, who was still sleeping, but didn’t bother to wake him up. He would crawl down in a little bit, probably only a few minutes after Huey, because that’s how it always went with them. It was kind of a routine.

Huey reached Louie’s bunk and tossed his own red blanket over before hopping off the ladder onto a plush pile of pillows. Louie had always slept with a mountain of stuffies and pillows and soft blankets, ever since they were babies.

Huey had to dig a little to find his littlest brother curled up underneath four or five heavy blankets. He didn’t say a word, just slipped underneath and settled in facing Louie, who had given up pretending to be asleep and was now crying softly into Huey’s shirt. The red-clad duckling rubbed his brother’s back and tucked Louie’s head under his chin, holding him closer. He could feel Louie’s whole body shaking violently.

Louie continued to cry pretty hard for a while. Huey held his brother closer and kept on rubbing circles into his back. Eventually Huey heard the bed creak above him and then Dewey was there, on their baby brother’s other side, hugging Louie tightly and completing their little sandwich.

“Hey, Lou…” Dewey whispered. “It’s okay.”

“We’re here,” Huey added. “We’re always here.”

Huey watched Louie take in a shuddering breath and squeeze his eyes shut. 

Louie breathed out a “thank you” and hugged his brothers closer. 

They stayed like that for ages. Huey didn’t know the time, but he guessed it was around four in the morning. The room was completely quiet, save for Louie’s deep breathing (something his therapist had recommended for when Louie got panicked or really upset; Huey was always there to remind his littlest triplet to do so when he couldn't focus himself) and his occasional sniffles. 

After Louie stopped shaking and visibly calmed down, Dewey, whose face was being squished by a massive fluffy bean bag, smiled and whispered loudly, “I’m not tired anymore.”

Louie rubbed his eyes, rolled over to face him, and whispered back, “I’m exhausted. Let’s watch a movie.”

So they did. Huey crawled out of their little cocoon to grab Louie’s laptop (technically their shared laptop, but really Lou had claimed it) and snuggled back in to watch Louie pull up his favorite Studio Ghibli film on Netflix and press play. 

Huey wrapped his arms around Louie again. Dewey scooted closer and kissed his forehead. And they sat like that, squished together, watching movie after movie, until the sky started to brighten and Louie couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

The two older ducklings watched Louie begin to softly snore and then promptly fell asleep after him. Of course they didn’t bother to climb back up to their own bunks. All three were always happiest sleeping on top of one another anyway.

-

Donald had given up waiting for the boys to come down to breakfast after nine. He told Beakley to save three plates and ventured upstairs to check on the boys.

When not even Huey, the early riser, was down for breakfast by then, Donald could guess that one of two things had happened: the boys had stayed up way too late playing video games or Louie had had another bad night. When Donald opened the door to see all three boys snuggled together on the bottom bunk bed, his suspicions were confirmed.

He tiptoed over to the bed to grab the boys’ computer, which was now sliding off the side of the bed, before it hit the ground. He placed it lightly on their bedside table.

Donald surveyed his three boys. Dewey was drooling all over Louie’s hair. Louie was curled up between his two brothers; his face was puffy and red. Huey had his arm draped all the way over both his siblings. They were all embracing each other like they had promised to never let go.

It warmed Donald’s heart.

He turned to leave them to sleep for a couple more hours, but before he shut the door he saw Dewey sit up, blinking at Donald. Donald slipped back into the room and smiled at Dewey.

“Good morning,” he whispered at the sleepy duckling.

“Morning, Uncle Donald.” Dewey yawned and continued to blink the sleep from his eyes. “Louie had a bad night again.”

“I figured,” Donald said. “We’ve saved you three breakfast for when you’re ready.”

“Mm, thanks.”

Louie shifted under the blankets and grabbed Dewey’s sleeve, still sleeping. Dewey watched him and then looked up at Donald. His grief was visible in his eyes.

Donald released a sad sigh. “I know.”

“I’m worried about him, Uncle Donald.”

“I know, Dewey.”

They were silent for a minute. Donald watched the sleeping two and waited for Dewey to say something more. 

“He’ll be okay though.” Dewey didn’t ask. He said it like he was telling Donald.

Donald smiled softly. “Yes, he will.”

Dewey smiled back before dropping back down to cuddle up next to Louie. Donald watched them and then quietly made his way out of the room, taking one last peek at the three cuddling figures before slipping out and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are aLways appreciated and im totally open to fic suggestions! thank youuu <3
> 
> (im on tumblr! my dt blog is @louyd and my main is @charliespring come say hii)


End file.
